Jercy with Toys
by ItsaboutPJO
Summary: Friends with benefits Jason and Percy go back to the Zeus cabin to have some fun, little does Percy know, Jason has something special planned. Seriously M story


Disclaimer: I own nothing, and that makes me sad.

Narrators POV

Percy chewed heavily on his bread roll. The sweet taste of honey and butter filled his mouth with delight. The air around him was filled with the smell of sweaty teenagers and toast; he loved it. Across the room at the Athena sat Annabeth, his girlfriend. His goody two shoes girlfriend, never doing anything besides the rules. Gods she was boring. Percy took a caveman-like bite out of his bread and rolled his eyes. He glanced slightly to the right and settled his eyes on the Zeus table. The only occupant was Jason Grace, "Golden Boy." Percy smirked to himself, thinking about what they had done the previous night. He wondered how Jason could even walk straight after what happened. Percy licked his buttery lips and scooped up some mashed potatoes with his fork. A warm, salty gooey mess exploded in his mouth. Percy let out a groan.

``Gods, that's good potato,`` He murmured to himself. Suddenly Jason started walking over to his table.

``Enjoying the potato knuckle brain?`` Teased Jason.

``They are literally the best potatoes I have ever had. I mean besides my mom`s special blue potatoes, but you get the point,`` Stammered Percy. Jason chuckled.

``Well I can think of something that might taste better than potatoes right now,`` Said Jason while biting his lip. Percy smiled and wiped his face with his arm.

``Right now?`` Asked Percy. Jason nodded his head.

``Well I`m kind of horny as fuck at the moment, so…`` Said Jason cockily.

``I guess you`re in luck then. You're lucky that you look gods damn sexy right now,`` Groaned Percy as he got out of his seat.

``Not saying that I didn't plan that,`` Admitted Jason.

``You little sneak,`` Accused Percy playfully.

``What, I just wanted to fuck your sexy ass,`` Seduced Jason, and with that Percy walked out the door, Jason not far behind. The two teens started towards the Zeus cabin, exchanging lustful glances. Both had the urge to devour each other at any moment, but were stopped by the fact that they might be caught by either of their girlfriends. Once they reached cabin 1, they walked through the door towards the bed.

"Now I wanted to try something a bit different tonight," Suggested Jason as he slid open his bedside drawer. He grasped onto a curved long purple dildo and some multicolored anal beads. Percy licked his lips with desire.

"I'm not complaining, but how did you get a hold of this stuff?" Asked Percy teasingly. Jason blushed.

"Aphrodite cabin. Man, you should've seen Miranda's face when I asked her. I mean, I told her that it was for Piper but still," Laughed Jason.

"I bet that Piper couldn't do this," Began Percy as he picked up the purple dildo and started to suck on it. He bobbed from the tip to the middle, finally swallowing to the base. Jason ogled at him, watching the 8 inch dildo disappear and reaper over and over again. He felt his pants tighten, and then tackled Percy to the bed. The dildo slipped out of his mouth and slid across his cheek, creating a slimy trail of saliva over his face.

"And I bet that Annabeth can't do this," Moaned Jason as he quickly unbuckled Percy's pants and slid them down, quickly followed by plaid boxers. Percy's pink cock sprang free and Jason took him in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the shaft. Percy moaned and grabbed a fistful of golden hair. He shoved downwards and hit the back of Jason's throat. The son of Zeus clenched and unclenched his muscles and used the underside of his tongue to please Percy. The dark haired boy cried out. Suddenly Jason pulled off and grabbed a plastic bottle filled with pink liquid from his bedside drawer.

"How far do you want to go tonight?" Asked Jason, out of breath.

"I'm all in tonight. Take me, I'm yours," Said Percy dramatically. Jason laughed and then flipped Percy over.

"So, you don't mind me getting rough?" Asked Jason, biting his lower lip.

"What kind of take me, I'm yours don't you get?" Demanded Percy. Jason chuckled.

"Alright, suits yourself," Said Jason as he pulled Percy up onto his hands and knees. He squirted a small amount of pink lubricant onto his right hand and swirled it around. Slowly he inserted his index finger, sliding it in and out.

"Cumon' Jace. You know I can do more than that," Whined Percy. Jason rose his eyebrows and added another two fingers. Percy smirked at his sudden fullness. Jason thrusted in and out, curling his fingers. Finally, he added the rest of his digits. Percy hissed and squirmed. Jason thrusted in further, only to pull out abruptly again. He added another squirt of pink liquid onto his hand and then returned to his previous position; hand wrist deep inside of the son of Poseidon. He wiggled his fingers inside of Percy, receiving a long tortured groan.

"Rough you, want? Well, rough you'll get," Mumbled Jason as he pulled out of Percy, and then smashing it back in. Percy arched his back and let out a howl. Jason repeated this going in further each time until Percy's arms buckled and he landed face down onto the pillow with a groan. Jason laughed.

"Good?" Asked Jason between laughter. Percy replied with only a moan, his face still buried in the pillow. Slowly he got up and grabbed the dildo. The thing just seemed to fascinate him. Jason had taken the courtesy of removing his clothing, revealing his muscled body. Percy sighed and began to apply some lube to the dildo.

"Wait a minute," Started Jason as he reached for the beads. "Let me put these in you first, it'll feel good when I take them out." Percy smiled and then rolled onto his stomach again. Jason inserted each colored bead individually. Green, red, orange, blue, yellow and then black. Once they were all inserted, all that was left was a cord to pull on.

"Good?" Asked Jason curiously. Percy nodded.

"Okay, now… hands and knees!" Ordered Percy. Jason smirked but obliged, bearing his muscled bottom to Percy. The son of Poseidon smacked both hands onto his cheeks and leaned over Jason's back.

"Now ya don't mind if I get rough with ya Zeusy boy do ya?" Mocked Percy. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Take me, I'm yours," Teased Jason back. And with that, Percy grabbed the purple dildo and pressed it against Jason's hole. It was slippery with lube and cold to the touch. Percy nudged it inside of Jason, breaching his muscles. Jason gasped and sucked in his cheeks. Percy pushed further until the dildo was completely inside of Jason. He held onto the base and stood still, waiting for the blonde to adjust to its size. Seconds later Jason spoke.

"Gods dammit Percy, if you don't move soon I'm going to punch you in the face," Threatened Jason. Percy chuckled.

"My, my darling, such sass," Laughed Percy as he began thrusting the dildo in and out of Jason. He let out a breathy moan, making Percy shudder. He kissed up Jason's back and licked the shoulder blades, sending shivers down the blonde's spine. Percy began to push in and out faster with more force, while tugging at his own dick.

"Fuck me harder," Begged Jason. Percy jackhammered the dildo in response. Jason lay his head sideways, eyes screwed shut on the pillow and let out a long groan. Suddenly, Percy noticed an "on," switch on the base of the dildo. Percy wondered what it did and curiously turned it on. The dildo started to violently vibrate, making Jason scream.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK," Yelled Jason as Percy fucked him into the bed. A couple more thrusts and Jason crumpled downwards. He rolled over onto his back and pulled Percy towards him in a wet kiss. He tugged on both dicks in his calloused hands until Percy started panting.

"FUCK JACE," Screamed Percy. Jason suddenly moved his hand towards the cord and pulled the anal beads out of Percy. He let out a yelp and sprayed thick white strings of cum over Jason's face. Jason stuck his tongue out to ketch a drop dripping from the tip of his nose. Percy crawled towards Jason and grasped his still hard cock in his hand. He wanked it as fast as he could.

"gnnnnnhhh, FUUUUU," Yelled Jason as he came long and hard. Percy collapsed on top of Jason and the two lay there for about ten minutes.

"I approve of the sex toys," Chuckled Percy.

"Glad to hear," Replied Jason. "I hope Miranda doesn't mention them to Piper or anything. I don't intend to use them on her." And with that, the two fell asleep in a sticky white mess.

**Okay so other than the horrible ending how was that? Sorry for waiting so long to post this! Hope you liked it**


End file.
